pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Diggersby
|} Diggersby (Japanese: ホルード Horudo) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Diggersby is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a large, portly rabbit. Its most remarkable features are its two ears, which are each crowned with a massive, muscular forearm, complete with three-fingered paws. The ears are furry and mostly grey in coloration, with a pink inner pinna, whereas the paws at the ends of the ears are brown. Three spots of brown fur surround each of the ear-wrists. A pointed protrusion marks the outer elbow, hinting at the presence of bones inside the ear-forearms. These ears are strong enough to lift objects weighing over a ton and prove to be an invaluable asset in Diggersby's digging. The other four limbs growing from Diggersby's round, grey torso are small in comparison to the ears. The fur of the upper paws is white, while the feet are brown. A composed of thicker, wooly fur surrounds its waist, where it tends to tuck its paws in. This sash is sectioned brown on its sides and yellow at its front and back; its short tail is also yellow, protruding from the back section of the sash. Diggersby's face is dominated by a large brown muzzle, resembling stubble. Two large front teeth protrude from its wide mouth and three whiskers decorate each cheek. Its eyes are perpetually squinting and it seems to favor a slightly furrowed brow. In the anime Major appearances Diggersby made its anime debut in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler! under the ownership of Dolan. A Diggersby appeared in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train!. Clemont's Bunnelby appeared as a Diggersby in a dream in Dream a Little Dream from Me!. Minor appearances A Diggersby appeared in Summer of Discovery! on a video icon. A Diggersby appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. A Diggersby appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Team Flare scientist Aliana owns a Diggersby which she used to take Li'l Kanga from Kanga's pouch as a hostage. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Ground)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 393}} |area=Dark Land: Forgotten Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=660 |name2=Diggersby |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Diggersby. * Diggersby is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 423. * Diggersby is the only Pokémon to learn . Origin Diggersby is based on a rabbit. Considering its ability to use its ears as powerful digging and excavating tools, as well as the fact that it hangs out at construction sites, Diggersby is probably based on an and possibly other . The brown fur on its ears resembles excavated dirt or mud. Its tendency to laze about after working, as well as its muzzle and mud-like markings, may also mean Diggersby is based on s as well. Name origin Diggersby may be a combination of ''digger and bunny. Horudo may be a combination of 掘る horu (to dig) or hole and 土 do (soil) or 兎 to (rabbit). In other languages and or |fr=Excavarenne|frmeaning=From excavation and |es=Diggersby|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Grebbit|demeaning=From and ''rabbit |it=Diggersby|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파르토 Pareuto|komeaning= From and or |zh_cmn=攉土兔 Huōtǔtù|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=攉地兔 Fokdeihtou|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=डिगर्सबी Diggersby|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Диггерсби Diggersbi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Grebbit fr:Excavarenne it:Diggersby ja:ホルード pl:Diggersby zh:掘地兔